Kurama rapes Tenma and the Holy Empire saves Tenma
by Annie Matsukaze
Summary: Hi, everyone. Kurama is mad at me for making this story. Hope he's far away from me. I hope you enjoy this story. I'll make more for you guys. Ja Ne.


Kurama was upset that his best friend, Minamisawa Atsushi had quit Raimon and it was Tenma fault. He wanted him

to pay, but didn't know how to. The next day; Kurama purposely became one of the two to leave Raimon. He sees

the person who was at fault for his best friend leaving; apparently this person was also still in their soccer uniform

went in the clubroom to grab their stuff only for them to be pinned to the wall. Tenma gasped in surprised when

Kurama had kissed him roughly whilst Kurama's hand worked on trying to get rid of the soccer uniform.

"Why are you doing this, Kurama-sempai?" Asked Tenma in fright.

Kurama smirked at the frightened look and answered.

"It's your fault that Minamisawa-san left us, so now you must take responsibility for you own action; Tenma."

The person now revealed to be Tenma roughly pushed Kurama away and tried to get to the door but Kurama

tackled and pinned the boy to the ground. Tenma was frightened and in disbelief that Kurama-sempai would do this

to him. Kurama kissed his Kouhai whilst forcing his tongue to slip through the child's mouth. His right hand went into

Tenma's pants and touched the boy's member.

"Look at you, already this hard." Stated Kurama with a look of lust.

Tears filled Tenma's eyes as he tried to call out for help but to no avail. Kurama had managed to take the

boy's clothes off; admiring the body that was underneath him in lust. Unable to contain the feeling of lust; Kurama

grabbed onto Tenma's legs as he pushed them apart and trusted his member into Tenma's ass. Tenma screamed in

pain whilst Kurama kept doing it over and over again.

"If I knew you were this delicious; I would've done this from the very start." Replied Kurama with another

smirk.

Kurama then pulled out of Tenma and pulled him up to suck on his member; he forced the child's mouth to

open and brought his member into Tenma's mouth. Tenma's eyes were filled with tears of fear and disbelief. Kurama

cum in Tenma's mouth and told him to swallow it. Tenma swallowed it while he looked at Kurama's face with a teary

eyes. Kurama kicked Tenma in the leg hard and Tenma screamed in pain. Kurama pushed Tenma on his back and

forced his member in Tenma's ass hard. He pumped in and out roughly and Tenma screamed more louder than

before. Kurama kept on pumping in and out of Tenma's ass, Tenma smacked Kurama in the face. Kurama trusted

more rougher than before and he cum in Tenma's ass. Kurama pulled out of Tenma's ass and kicked him in the

shoulder. Tenma screamed in pain, someone outside came in to see what's going on. Tenma saw the Holy Empire

and cried for help. The Holy Empire kicked Kurama in the back, used Fire Tornado on his legs (He won't be walking for

19 whole weeks after that. ***Sees Kurama looking at her with Death glare*** Um, I better leave before he kills me

for this story. ***Runs for her life***) and picked-up Tenma in a bride-style. Tenma cried in pain and the Holy Empire

carried him to the hospital with Kurama. After going to the hospital (Kurama is still in there) , the Holy Empire

brought Tenma back to his house and asked him if he's O.K to go back to school. Tenma said he'll be fine and the

Holy Empire understand. He left after giving something to Tenma and Tenma saw a piece of paper in his hands. On

the piece of paper, it had the Holy Empire's phone number with a note. The note saids:

**I'm there for you when you need me and take care.**

**Oh, and look out for the baka (Idiot in Japanese) hurts you again,**

**I'll send someone over to you're school and they'll hurt him for me.**

**Please take care of your self and be careful.**

**The Holy Empire.**

Tenma was happy that he knows the Holy Empire was there or else he'll won't be able to play soccer with his

friends. Everything went on as it was and that's try to save soccer from the Holy Empire.

* * *

><p>Annie: Hoped you like it. A friend asked for it.<p>

Kurama: Why you!

Annie: Um, Bye for now. I'm going to run for my life. Kurama found my story of him raping Tenma in it. Ja Ne. *Runs

like crazy*

Kurama: Hey, get back here. *Runs after Annie*

Tenma: Annie doesn't own IE/Go.


End file.
